A thousand and one lights
by xepherXIII
Summary: Set after Silver crayons. It's Riku's birthday but it's not like he cares though...right? shonen ai. RikuXSora. Oneshot AU. Read and review please.


Disclaimer: I own nothing 'cept for the idea.

* * *

A thousand and one lights

That night, Riku had been an escapist fleeing to the park. He really didn't care for parties, even if it was his birthday. They were way overrated. He smiled wanly. He was so dead. His mom would kill him for ditching his own party…and his dad would ground whatever was left, but it could be worse. He could be back there. And that would be much worse.

He was almost always going off alone. It was better than being with people who acted like they cared when they didn't. His parents just didn't know how to show they cared. All they ever did was buy him expensive things. They never showed understanding. But sometimes, he felt like he wouldn't mind pretending they did. The loneliness would eat away at him and he'd want to run away even more.

Riku opened his eyes slowly, blinked and then felt his eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. He must have lost track of time because it was late, so very, very late. Probably past ten. Although he didn't really mind. All he wanted to be was away from all those feelings. From everything he knew.

He sat up slowly and then, to his surprise it was like a million little lights flickered on around him. Fireflies. They flew around him and danced high in the sky above him. He couldn't tear his eyes away. It was beautiful and it made him forget.

When one landed on Riku, he let out a laugh. Somehow, it reminded him of Sora. Warm and glowing high in the sky. A precious little light. Riku closed his eyes. It was so simple. He felt free.

"Hey Riku!" A familiar, welcomed voice called. Riku turned in the other's direction. Sora was dressed in his usual shorts and t-shirt, but he was also wearing a sweater. Not just any sweater-Riku had gotten it for him last year because he thought it would suit him. And it did, quite well in fact.

"Hey there, Sora." He replied calmly but his tone gave away his mood. Sora sat down next to him hugging his knees to his chest. Riku scooted closer to him.

"They're so pretty." Sora smiled. "They remind me of you."

Riku blinked. "How does that work? Wasn't I supposed to be an eagle?(1)" Sora chuckled, happy that Riku remembered.

"You're like a lot of things Riku. But you're also warm and you shine in your own way, just like these little lightning bugs too." Sora explained with a soft smile on his face. Riku thought his heart skipped a beat then. He blinked. What an interesting way to put it.

"You remind me of the fireflies too, Sora. So small, but warm."

"I'm not small." Sora pouted but he couldn't stop smiling. "Let's be fireflies together then." Riku raised an eyebrow and gave the brunette a questioning look.

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"Easy." Sora said getting up and extending a hand to Riku. "We get up and dance an' run around an' stuff."

"And why would we do that?" Sora rolled his eyes. Riku was so stubborn!

"Come on…please?" Sora pleaded with his biggest puppy eyes. They'd never failed to work.

Riku caved instantly, taking Sora's hand and allowing himself to be pulled up. At first he simply watched Sora twirling around and spinning with that dopey smile on his face. Then the brunette grabbed his hand and pulled him into the flow.

There was no music or beats. To them though, it didn't matter. It was just so incredible. Then as Sora, with his rapid spinning, let out a yelp and was about to fall, Riku caught him swiftly his right arm hooked around the younger male's waist.

Sora stared in surprise up at him with his mouth forming an 'o' as he was brought back to his feet. He closed his eyes and kissed Riku softly. Warm chocolate and tinge of spice was what Riku noted with little surprise as he returned Sora's kiss. Sora had a sweet tooth after all.

When they pulled apart and opened their eyes, they let out surprised laughs as they noticed the fireflies had gathered around them. This time, Sora didn't need to convince Riku to dance along with him. It was stupid, crazy, and out-of-the ordinary for Riku. But it was fun.

The world spun around them, small lights making the world a whole new place. Flowing from left to right, they danced with the fireflies without a care in the world. Incredible; unbelievable; and breathtaking.

Riku sniffled then and Sora instantly stopped. He shrugged off his sweater placing it on Riku's broad shoulders.

"That's what you get for going sleeveless in autumn." Riku snorted and sat down pulling Sora with him. He held the brunette closely burying his nose in the other's soft, spiky hair.

"If that's so, then this is worth it." Sora smiled and snuggled into Riku's embrace. The fireflies still buzzed but they had calmed down some. Sora pushed Riku until they were lying down on the grass.

"Much better." Sora said with obvious self-satisfaction. Riku chuckled and looked up at the stars and fireflies.

He felt good; better than he had felt in a while.

"Hey Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, I don't know but I kinda just wanna say I'm here for you. You're not as alone as you think." Sora said trying to find the right words. As he glanced up, he found the perfect example.

"Like the fireflies for instance, no one really ever notices until night time, so they might think there aren't any. But they're there, even if you can't tell. Just like me. I might not be around you 24-7, but you're right here Riku." Sora said pointing to his heart. "You have a permanent spot right here."

Riku smiled. Somehow, Sora had not only known what had been bothering him, but had been able to make him feel better. "Thanks Sora. You have a spot in my heart too."

Sora grinned happily leaning into Riku's shoulder. Riku turned from him and sneezed then. The brunette sat up instantly and leaned over Riku worriedly.

"Are you okay?!" The silverette in question growled and pulled Sora back down to him, missing the warmth of another body.

"You will officially be my electric blanket." Riku said. It was more of a command than a statement. How typical.

"…why electric? Can't I be a normal one?" Sora asked not even bothering trying to fight Riku. When he got like this, it was hard to argue with him.

"Because you're warm. And you set my heart on fire." Sora blushed at the sudden confession. He quickly changed the subject.

"How many fireflies do you think there are? I think millions." Riku bumped Sora's head lightly.

"Idiot. If there were millions, it'd look like day time out here, wouldn't it?."

"Okay, so…hundreds of thousands then?"

"Nah, still too much."

"Ten thousand?"

"Nope."

"A thousand then."

"Yeah. A thousand…and one." Sora blinked at him.

"Why a one?" He asked trying to figure out Riku's way of thinking.

"Just because." Sora smiled.

"That's a good number." He said starting to circle small shapes in Riku's shirt.

"Of course it is," Riku snorted. "I thought of it."

Sora laughed happily as Riku ruffled his hair. Then he gasped and started searching his pockets.

"Today's your birthday right?"

"Yep. Not like it matters to me though. I could care less." Riku said blowing some hair out of his eyes.

"You shouldn't say that Riku," Sora said, his eyes showing he felt sad. "It's like you think you'll always be alone."

"I did." Riku answered truthfully. "But not anymore. I have you." He said kissing Sora's cheek.

Sora couldn't hold back his smile. He produced a small box out of his pocket. "Happy Birthday, Riku."

Riku smiled and opened his present. Thanks to the fireflies, it was bright enough to see what was there. Inside the box was a small silver chain, with the pendant of a heart with wings. "Hey…isn't this like one of your drawings?"

"Hee hee. I knew you'd notice. Let's just say I have connections." Sora said with a big grin.

"Connections, eh? Like what with the mafia?" Riku asked.

"Of course not!" Sora protested instantly wondering why Riku would ask that.

"…this didn't cost you too much did it?" Ah. So that was why.

"No it didn't." Sora would've added, 'I got it for free' but didn't want to admit he had made a bet for it.

"It better not have. Put it on for me? I have clumsy hands." Riku stated supporting himself on both elbows.

"Okay." Sora gently picked it up out of the box and reached his arms around Riku's neck. He blushed at how close they were, but continued until he had finished anyway.

"So did you get it on?" Riku asked also blushing. Sora was so close…

"Y-yes, yes I did." Riku smiled and pulled Sora into a kiss. Though they had kissed before, they had never been this close in proximity, and with Sora's arms around his neck, he could easily deepen the kiss. So he did. The opportunity was there after all.

By this time Sora was beginning to feel lightheaded with all the feelings stirring up inside him. He pulled away slowly. "Riku…"

The silverette smiled at him also trying to catch his breath. "Now that was definitely the best birthday present ever. Well, second only to the pendant at least."

Sora felt as if he could melt. He happily would have but it was Riku's birthday. And it was his job to make him happy.

"Riku…" he said half-whining due to his embarrassment. Riku just laughed at his childishness.

"Sora let's stay out here."

"Stay out for how long?" Sora asked blinking.

"For a while. I'm too tired to go back home."

"But you're getting sick!" Sora pointed out. "Staying out here will make it worse."

"No it won't." Riku said pulling Sora to him. "I have my blanket."

Sora gave a sigh. There was no point in arguing. No point! He relaxed into Riku and closed his eyes. He felt sleepy.

"Night Riku. And thanks."

"Why are you thanking me?" Riku asked genuinely confused.

"I'm thanking you for being here. For everything. For existing. You're not alone Riku. So don't leave me alone too."

Riku gave him a sleepy smile and kissed his hair. "You're welcome Sora. Good night."

The two drifted off slowly into sleep, happy to be in their love's embrace.

And above them the fireflies continued to dance.

* * *

A/N:

1) It's from my fic Silver Crayons. Read it if you want to find out.

Thanks for reading. I hope you like it. And please review; it helps me get inspired to write more.


End file.
